


Strings Night

by IreFizzy



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: And yeah Aphrodite is ranting here, Crack, M/M, Milo rambles about stupid stuff, Minor Sagicorn, Not Beta Read, References To Kinky Sex, Violins, Weird Al is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreFizzy/pseuds/IreFizzy
Summary: From my Wattpad account (CynicalPrincess58) where it was previously posted on.Set in a AU where everyone is alive and revived and well. Camus performed his violin piece to Milo in his temple whenever he had free time. This one night after the performance, they hang out at the temple, something weird had happened.Everyone's strings are pulled in some way or another.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Strings Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I wanted to post this particular fic because just in case either my Wattpad or Ao3 account is deleted or otherwise, at least I have a backup :). After yesterday's fic, I liked to put some humorous stuff on here, for enjoyment and a source of critique. Again this is purely crack.

Crescendo of gasps made its melody under a sharp-smiled crescent and its black sky shrouded in the darkness. Sometimes as the crescent coup d'oeil through cracks of clouds, moonlight sparkled all over the temple where snoring did not exist for this evening. In the bedroom, Camus performed his piece after two months of practising of creating the notes fitting for his violin as the original piece was from an orchestra. Stroking of the strings gave him peace of psyche, although his neighbours had another opinion; one was expressed by comments of depressing it is or begs during the winter sun and another one had his roses overextended his boundaries.

So, to avoid these hurdles of creativity and individualism, he found the perfect temple to do. The guardian did not mind, in fact he watched Camus in slight awe when he stood up and started swirling around his room whilst playing his piece. Before, he knew there was warmness, a size of firefly inside of his friend, his hair became like a shawl that drapes around his shoulder to his back.

Milo blamed the music for his thoughts, an image of Camus transformed into an onion for him to discover Camus' mindset. Uninterested in common issues and trivial talks of everyone's days, but if there's an interest attracted Camus's mind; a result to this relationship is wonderful.

The way Camus's blue hair waltzed with the air; it can almost be said it embraced the wildness of twisting ivy within beautiful nature. What emotions behind those closed blue eyes are a mystery but Milo don't need to see them because the way Camus moved screams his quiet passion. A small feeling of satisfaction lifted his small smile up with a knowledge that this rarity is enjoyed by very few people. In translation; him and perhaps Hyoga.

At twenty minutes point, the rhythm after a minute of delicate building, speed up as to disturb the annoying static of silence outside of the temple. This was strange as the past two months at this time, there was many moans and groans, even screams, this made the Gold Saints to lose their sleep. At this moment, that does not matter as his piece which Milo don't know the name became familiar in a strange way. The unknown provokes a realization of death and when Camus stopped, it marked a conclusion. A few minutes where no words were exchanged as Milo was speechless and Camus' perplexed face never left when he put his violin away.

"I noticed Dies Irae elements in the piece; I wonder if it was my birthday inspired your piece? Why the violin? I never thought you were the music type, all that time in books. All you needed is an orange jumpsuit to complete the look, you know." Camus glanced back at his friend who now was laid back against the headboard releasing his breathy yawn, with clear amusement.

"To compare my haven to a lowly prison, how discriminate. Must be painful for you to come there almost every day being tormented and tortured by the books smelling like cedar trees, crumbling strolls and my lack of attention towards your sorry self. No one is there and no one to talk to, trapped in an eternal silence that perhaps reminds you of the SHU."

Camus turned to walk out the bedroom when Milo contradicted him which he halted his legs.

"Yet you are there." Milo stood up and strode towards his confessions closet. Where he does really fucked up things, he goes inside to cry often like a little bitch and say it, it feels so better afterwards. He could reveal this secret to Camus the next time he visits Aquarius temple. "Wait one moment."

Couple of fuzzy pink, blue and red blankets glowed above Milo's arms. He hands them over to Camus who had straighten his violin case to accommodate the bundles.

"I figured that you would rather sleep in the Libra-ry than having a sleepover at my place. I mean we watch movies with Magnum and Sensations, playing Ludo on the board, maybe gossip and baptised some of the saints if you like." The 'like' was stretched out as if to draw Camus closer to him at a arm length.

"Like what?" Camus intrigued by the last idea and curious to hear his rather unconventional suggestions.

"This is where you have to help me for some saints because they are not that interesting. Anyway... Aphrodite should be called Snake like he's venomous in nature, he scared a poor horse in a race and got a place above the poor animal, a tempter to Evil Eve to eat a juicy apple, to be fair I would and bananas are seriously overrated and plus Evil Eve didn't sleep eternally like some fictional German princess whose name is just a description of ice crystals from the sky. It is the snake's fault to cause the justification the inferiority of women over centuries where they are often portrayed as a creature always tempted by the temptation and they are personification of temptation to harm men. And, and..."

"Like Metal Gear guy?"

"Yes! That's it. He has like killed 17 people. I mean that a perfect number for Aphrodite, 11 gold saints, 5 bronze saints and an Athena, he could be a new God. Wait, did he have a twin clone or something...no, that's Saga, man."

Camus appeared unfazed during the trash talk and suspected that Milo had something distasteful but his eyes widen as he had some ideas, "Speaking of names, for Shura, he is G O A T and we will keep saying it until he begs to ask what does it mean then we tell him –"

"That's how you compliment people, Camus."

"Shut up Milo. Aldebaran is Al; do you know why?"

Milo thought long and hard, he admits to very few people that he is not mind reader or an expert interpretation of Camus' coldness. His only excuse is that it wasn't part of the gold training specifications and he has only Pope Shion and Saga to blame. All the sudden, he spotted Camus doing Polka and mimic playing an accordion, Milo thought it was a bit weird.

Milo clipped his fingers and loudly exclaims, "Is its Weird Al? I knew his parody videos, but the real question is how do you know him?

Camus continued his little dance as he got the music in his head, "Athena blasts them out loud which explains Aphrodite's mood swings. Turns out she is obsessed...I guess let her have her fun as a teenager as long she does not order us to kidnap him or anything like that. But I confessed that a copy of his signature would be nice, I know what is called Milo, it is an autograph. The reason you don't hear the pseudo-king of parodies because my temple is full of water and water can bends sounds in a zigzag pattern. Sounds exists underwater but to the human ear, it is almost unheard unless it had high frequency or high volume for humans themselves to hear it. This is because human ear is adapted to hear sounds in the air than in the water -"

"Yada yada, then therefore Shura let alone moi can't hear it, but you can because you live there. I don't understand one thing, why de hell you are not the water sign? Hear me out; part of your name means water, your zodiac's occupation involved with fluids and double ejaculation, and you are the nail to the coffin. The air signs are typically like social, good communicators and free-spirited, yet Mr Contradiction is here. "

Aquarius had his essay and points behind his trousers pocket in an impeccable order. In his version of roasting the heck of Milo, that epic moment was interrupted by half-naked and half-eaten off Aioros. That was the first thought of Camus, though he does not dwell why he thought of attempted cannibalism, talking to Milo was making him hungry he guessed to shoo the confusion away. Turns out it was bloody lovemarks. Afterwards, he made the deepest frown on his face as his next thought matched with Milo's first thought, he got lucky tonight, who? How did it happen?

Camus send a disappointed look to Milo who did not conceal his inappropriate teases. He made a promise that he wouldn't protect Milo due to his own stupidity.

Milo got those blue eyebrows exercising and muttered in his gathered sarcasm that learned from his short-lived crush, Shura, "What are you doing here, Aioros? Need a rest in my new bathtub? Go right ahead, it's good to clean that filthiness of what happened in the 9th Temple. Haha!" Milo stopped laughing and glared at Aioros who started to chuckle after he untied his own hands from his red headband.

"Actually, that's a nice offer, hey Shura come in." Aioros turned smiling to face Shura appeared in the bedroom in a red silky gown and gave Aioros a peck on the lips. He had glowing bites around his unconcealed neck and a long scratch across his smooth legs. In return, after they were separated, Aioros draped his arm around Shura's shoulders and both laughed at Milo and Camus for no reason. Camus glared at Milo for activating his imagination when Milo muttered 'that's kinky karma, see Camus, I can do alliterations.'

Shura pulled Aioros' arm closer to his body and coughed couple of times to prevent laughing again, "I, eh I mean we were fast asleep in a nice comfy bed but you guys were so loud. I swear to Athena that you talk more than Aioros." His tone became less light and more serious, "I don't liked being disturbed so as punishment I and Aioros are going to stay in this temple as long as we like because Milo if you tried to kick us out..." Shura send a smirk to Aioros who took some time to get what Shura insinuated and send a matching one, "...they will see all those bites and blood and they blame it on the insatiable sadist, all that gossip do you want that, no you don't."

Milo pointed the direction to his bathroom and as the loving couple leave, he glared at their back as if he put any knives on their back, then a nice idea convinced him otherwise. A quick check and Camus were at the doorway exiting the temple, "Wait, Camus. That's another reason I don't hear Weird Al." Camus glared at him as Milo's head slowly disappeared back into his bedroom. He sighed in relief that Camus didn't freeze his head or bring Siberia here. But a series of quick knock brought chill to his spine, though Camus does not normally knock, his golden armour was being babysitted by Mu. He got a knife in his right hand and opened the door to see a pissed off Aphrodite who does not seem to look at Milo and headed right into the room.

Pissed off... more like deranged Hades without his wife. His night clothes had lots of rips and smears of dried nail polish. "I'm growing wrinkles over all my face, look at my hair Milo, I'm losing half, half! I'm going to be bold in the next month. Lips oh my dear lips is drier than Buddha's love to women, all because of that accordion that the Missy Goddess love to play at night. No, no, I'm sorry I got it wrong. She's Roshi's twin, that ugly bastard!"

Milo allowed Aphrodite to rant about he wanted to sleep so badly, and how the Sagittarius temple somehow reeked of terrible blood. Also, Milo led Aphrodite to his bathtub where Shura and Aioros fondled each other in lavender infused water and helped him up. Immediately, Aphrodite fell asleep and no one dared to disturb him to face his eternal pettiness. Before Milo left to sleep, he glared at Aioros and Shura whilst massaging his dark circles under his eyes as a silent warning if they tried to interrupt his sleep, they have done every night in past two months, then...

Meanwhile...

Camus slept in the Leo temple because his sleeping arrangements had become unavailable and he needed to sleep somewhere warm to dream anything but two old men doing Zumba.

With all those disturbances, no wonder they kept dying a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I think everyone got the message, Milo. Save for the fish in the bathtub, he needed to rest after for so long. These old men are bonding well with their new founded activity and I hope you enjoy this. Feedback is welcomed with open arms.


End file.
